


Nothing's Ever Gonna Stop Us Now

by babybirdblues



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybirdblues/pseuds/babybirdblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim sighs, burying his face in his knees.  This is why he hadn't wanted to come.  If he was at home he'd be okay.  Because he's by himself when he's at home.  Unlike here: where people number in the hundreds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Ever Gonna Stop Us Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysticeyes2987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/gifts).



> I'm putting them in chapters but really they aren't in order. This first is from Tim's POV, second from Kon and third an ending piece switching between the two sort of.

The last time Tim was here he waited four hours, only to leave alone wondering why he even went. It had been the second time Kon was supposed to fly home, but never got off the airplane. Kon hadn't even gotten on the planes. Even when he told Tim he was going to be on them.  
So, Tim wonders what he's doing here.  
Kon probably won't be on the plane again. He'll wait for hours before finally admitting that Kon was never on the plane. Tim never saw him in the hours after the plane lands because Kon never left Metropolis. There's always a reason for Kon not coming, for Kon basically lying to him. Tim knows Kon never means to lie, never means to cause the pain; they're just unlucky like that. He'll leave alone, distressed and tired, only to return home to an empty apartment and, if he's lucky, a new message explaining what happened.  
Truthfully, it was Dick who made him come. He talked for days, bugging Tim until he promised he'd go - he wasn't planning on it. Kon knew the way home. If he finally came home. Dick seemed to think he would. But then again, Dick was an unfailing optimist who believed one day Jason would finally 'go steady' with him. It was kind of cute, in a sickening way.  
Maybe tonight Tim will phone Dick and tell him that because Jason lives with him, they actually are 'going steady'. Jason doesn't actually need to say it out loud: especially because Jason buys him flowers on all of their special occasions. Jason never bought any of his past relationships flowers before. It'd be nice to listen to Dick panic a bit; it'd keep his mind off things.  
Like how Kon's plane is here and Tim's not sure he wants to go to baggage to greet someone who might not be there. It's stupid, really. The first time, Ma ended up being rushed to Kon's hospital a few hours before Kon's flight was supposed to leave Metropolis. Tim can certainly understand that time.  
It's the second time that makes him feel sick. Because Kon texted him the night before his flight saying that he was coming home. He never got on the plane and Tim spent hours worrying before getting a text from him. There was some sort of emergency that Kon had to deal with.  
Tim never found out what that emergency was.  
Even now, months later, Kon still won't tell him. What is even worse are the rumours about Cassie Prince, and the new young doctor in Metropolis General.  
He should really get over it.  
Get over it.  
Go over.  
And.  
Meet.  
Kon.  
But what if Kon's _not_ there again?  
Tim sighs, burying his face in his knees. This is why he hadn't wanted to come. If he was at home he'd be okay. Because he's by himself when he's at home. Unlike here: where people number in the hundreds.  
Maybe he should have bribed Dick into coming with him.  
A squeal to his right causes him to look up; a little girl giggles as her father - at least he assumes it's her father - picks her up. They're happy and it makes Tim's chest constrict in worry again.  
Kon might not be on the plane.  
But he has to make up his mind. Either he gets up and walks over to baggage, or he gets up and walks out of the airport. One or the other. It's a simple decision. So Tim stands and glances around quickly. He might as well circle past the baggage claim to the exit on that side of the airport. He could use the walk, and he would get to see if Kon was there or not. Keep the anxiety away.  
He'd be leaving either way.  
Right.  
He can do this.  
"Tim!"  
The call startles him and he whirls towards the voice - the deep, rumbling voice that he has only heard over the phone for two years. He feels like crying but Kon's there. Kon's there. Running towards him and suddenly Tim's in his arms, being twirled around in the air.  
Someone's laughing; it takes a minute for Tim to realize it's him. When he does he can't bring himself to care. He's pretty sure people are staring too, especially when Kon kisses him. Tim would have expected it to be a frantic kind of kiss but Kon just kisses him slowly, no more than a gentle press of his lips to Tim's.  
A sharp whistle and someone clapping snaps Tim out of it and he pulls away. Kon doesn't let him go though, doesn't even set him down on his feet. Instead he presses his lips quickly against Tim's again.  
"I missed you."  
Another kiss.  
"I love you."  
Tim is the one to press forwards then. "I love you too. I. I was afraid you weren't coming home again." He ducks his eyes, his voice drops to a whisper by the end of it. Part of him is afraid that Kon's going to be upset, that he's going to leave Tim there. He knows it's stupid.  
"Tim. Tim look at me. I am always gonna come home, man. It just takes me a bit to get here." Kon moves his right hand from Tim's neck to cup his cheek. "I _promise_ you. Really. I promise you on everything I can that I will always come home. I love you."  
Kon must know that Tim's seconds away from crying because he sets him gently down on his feet. Holding up a hand to motion Tim to stay in place, Kon rummages through his carry on. Whatever he was looking for is hidden in his hands when he turns back around.  
"I was going to wait until we went to dinner at the manor for this. But I need to do this now."  
The gesture, the position doesn't even register at first. Because Tim's too shocked. He's pretty sure his mouth is hanging open and his eyes are definitely wider than normal. Kon just smiles though. Smiles and says, "Timothy Jackson Drake, will you marry me?"  
Tim's knees give out and he's on the ground in front of Kon. Someone squeals to their left and a camera flash blinds them for a few seconds.  
"I," Tim probably looks like he's freaking out - which really, he is. Kon doesn't get frustrated or nervous or anything he just waits patiently for Tim's answer. That's mostly what causes him to say it the way he does. "I, yes. Yes. Of course; you gigantic idiot."  
Laughing, Kon leans forwards and easily slips the ring onto Tim's finger. Brining the hand up Kon kisses it - there's another camera flash - and gently tugs Tim forwards into his arms. "I love you."

 

 

 


End file.
